Más alla de Una Mirada
by Isabel666
Summary: Edward estaba cansado de una vida monotona y sin amor, hasta que su mirada se cruzo con unos ojos Achocolatados, el problema? Ella era casada y ahora es su alumna, podrá Edward ocultar esta atracción? Mi primer Finc!
1. Primera Mirada

Capitulo I: Primera Mirada.

Edward POV

Se podría decir que tengo todo lo que cualquier persona querría tener, con 26 años una profesión, Mi novia Tanya a la que no amaba, pero era por simple costumbre. Cuando termine la secundaría decidí estudiar Medicina, al igual que mi padre, pero a diferencia de él yo quise estudiar en la universidad de Phoenix, fue allí donde conocí a Tanya, en mi loca vida universitaria, no puedo negar que la quiero pero no la amo y eso deteriora cada día nuestra relación, ella quiere hijos, familia y un marido, yo quiero lo mismo pero no con ella, quiero hacerlo con la persona que realmente amo. Cuando me mude de Forks a Phoenix decidí vivir con mi hermano Emmett, él había quedado viudo cuando nació su hijo Nicholas, eso lo destruyo pero salio adelante por su hijo, ya que él decía que el hecho de haber amado lo hacia feliz. Mis padres le pidieron varias veces que se mudarán con ellos, pero el lo rechazo y yo aproveche para venir a vivir con él.

Cuando me licencie de Medicina comencé a ejercer en el hospital comunitario de Phoenix, mi desempeño era tan bueno que me ofrecieron dar clases en la universidad donde había estudiado, solo que esta vez comenzaría a dar clases a las futuras enfermeras, el horario me acomodaba sería en la mañana y media tarde, luego podría tomar mis turnos en el hospital hasta las 6 de la tarde, así que acepte. Comenzaría esta semana, justo en los inicios de Clases. Tanya no estaba contenta, ya que según ella, prácticamente no nos veríamos, discutimos demasiado fuerte y se fue dando portazo, cuando giro miro a Emmett con cara de resignación

-No logro entenderlo – Me dice Emmett apoyado en el marco de la pared del pasillo

-No entiendes Que?

-El porqué estas con ella si no la amas Edward, es absurdo seguir una relación sin amor

-Son 8 años de noviazgo Emmett, no puedo dejarla

-Por que no?

-No lo sé – dije escogiéndome de hombros, emmett me observaba y me sentía cohibido – Que?

-Algún día encontrarás a alguien que amas y espero que tus decisiones para entonces no hayan sido tan tarde para aquello.

Emmett se retiro al cuarto de Nicholas, de seguro despertó con los gritos de Tanya. Suspire y decidí llamar a mi amigo Jasper, pero desistí, no era buena idea, me reclamaría, mucho menos a mi hermana Alice, ella si que se molestaría, así que desistí y me fui a mi habitación, me di una relajante ducha, me puse mi pijama un simple pantalón con una polera y fui a la cama a soñar con la mujer de mis sueños. Hace casi 5 años tengo aquel sueño con aquella mujer…

"_Caminaba por los bosques de Forks vestido completamente de blanco, sabía que estaba buscando algo, pero no sabía que, hasta que la vi. Ella estaba hincada recogiendo una blanca flor, era la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Su cabello ondulado color chocolate y con el sol se veía algunos reflejos rojizos, su piel era pálida, casi traslucida pero exquisita, tenia unas curvas que mataban, era delgada, tenia un cuerpo de bailarina. Vestía un hermoso vestido blanco y su pelo estaba suelto y estaba de escalaos, al igual que yo; Cuando toma la flor su gira su rostro par a mirarme y allí vi la cara de un ángel, con ojos marrones, profundos y expresivos unos labios carnosos y exquisitos, su cara era hermosa, ella me sonrió y comenzó a correr a través del bosque yo sonreí en respuesta y comencé a seguirla, cada vez estaba más cerca de ella y ella reía más fuerte, su risa era hermosa. Ella se adentra más al bosque y la perdía de vista…."_

Siempre despertaba en esa parte del sueño, suspire derrotado, Salí de la cama me vestí y fui a la cocina por un café y algo para desayunar. En la cocina Estaba Emmett con Nicholas desayunando y me di cuenta lo tarde que era

-Buenos días tío Eddy – Me dice Nicholas con una sonrisa igual a la de mi hermano

-Buenos días Nico, como dormiste?

-Bien – hizo una mueca y me di cuenta que no quería contarme lo que había oído

-Hoy comienzas las clases? – Me pregunta Emmett

-Si, de hecho creo que voy tarde – consulto mi reloj de mano y me doy cuenta que en realidad no voy tarde – en verdad, creo que no voy tarde

-Bien, quería que me prestarás tu auto – Tuvo que haber visto mi cara de horror, MI VOLVO? – el mió esta en el Mecánico, lo siento pero sabes que lo necesito más que tú

-Esta bien, pero me lo cuidas – Sabía que el lo necesitaba más que yo, hoy tendría que viajar en Metro, el auto de mi hermano llevaba mese presentando fallas. Me fui a mi trabajo, más bien en la universidad donde daría clases, quería llegar temprano, para observar a mis alumnos mientras hacían la tomas de sus ramos y comprobaciones de datos.

Salí del departamento antes que mi hermano se fuera a la oficina y dejara a mi sobrino en el colegio, camine un par de calles respirando profundamente y preguntándome que haría con Tanya, y creo que en el fondo del alma sabía que hacer, pero me daba miedo estar solo y tal como dice Emmett, es mejor viviendo amando que vivir sin amar. Hablaría con ella y terminaría esta eterna relación, mire la hora, alcanzaba a intersecarla, tome un taxi y me dirigí a su casa. Ella vivía un poco lejos pero necesitaba terminar esto, cuando llegue a su casa ella salía, me miro y creo que supo a lo que venia ya que una lagrima cayo por sus ojos azules, me acerque a ella pero ella me dio una bofetada

-Lo siento – le dije – sabes que es lo mejor para ambos, nos estábamos matando

-Me duele que no te dieras cuenta antes

-Tanya lo siento, yo te quiero…

-Pero no me amas – me interrumpió – lo sé

-Lo siento – no sabia que más decir

-Esta bien, espero que algún día conozcas el Amor Edward Cullen – Con eso ella se fue dejándome solo

-Yo también lo espero – susurre en silencio

Me fui directamente al metro, debería sentirme triste, pero no fue así, me sentía en paz y sin peso en mis hombros, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí feliz. Entre al metro pasando mis tikets y para colmo el vagón estaba lleno de personas y el olor humano no era agradable. Cedí muchas veces el asiento como un caballero que me crió mi madre. El vagón estaba completamente vació cuando la vi, era ella, la mujer con la que soñaba hace 5 años, mis sueños no le hacían jucio, era mucho más hermosa, estaba sentada escuchando su IPod, vestía sencillamente, con unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca con unas figuras que no le tome atención, una zapatillas sencillas y una chaqueta que la abrigaba del el invierno, estaba con sus cabellos sueltos y sus ojos cerrados, sonreía, parecía estar con una paz absoluta. Me quede observándola, era tan hermosa, tenia ganas de tocarla, recorrer su rostro con mis yemas de mis dedos y sentir su sedosa piel, pero tal vez se asustaría, así que solo la observe, estaría sería la primera y última vez que la vería, dudaba que la viera nuevamente. El Vagón se detuvo y ella abrió sus ojos, se movió lentamente como si tuviera miedo de caerse y yo la mire como un idiota, ella jamás se me voltio a mirarme, me sentí un poco decepcionado, la miraba tan fijamente que cualquiera podría sentir mi mirada, pero me di cuenta que antes de bajarse me miro, ella sonrió y se sonrojo, pero en ese momento mágico entre nosotros una brazo la rodeo, ella voltio su rostro y su pelo cayo a su rostro, lo acomodo con su mano izquierda, en ese instante me sentí triste, e su dedo anular había una alianza de matrimonio, en ese instante mire al tipo que la había abrazado, un hombre de piel rojiza, ella rechazo su abrazo y bajo y el la siguió.

Me sentía perdido y aturdido, no me lo podía creer, la mujer de mis sueños era casada, pero ella me sintió, me sentía defraudado de la vida. Tan perdido estaba en mis cavilaciones que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado a mi destino. Camine hacia el campus, me fui directamente a la oficina del profesorado donde encontraría algo de paz. Recogí unas listas de mis alumnos por años y me dirigí a observar a mis alumnos. En el salón de Eventos de la universidad se había preparado especialmente para este acontecimiento, me dirigí a la sección de enfermería. El alumnado conversaba ruidosamente y aproveche eso para saber algo de ellos, estaba en un rincón, sin ser reconocido por nadie, y más de algún alumno se sorprendió en ver mi nombre en su lista de profesores preguntándose por su profesor nuevo, yo solo rei en silencio.

-Tomando perfiles de la clases? – Pregunto Eleazar a mis espaldas

-Exactamente, un gran colega me dio aquel consejo – el sonrió, ya que el fue quien me lo dio

-Un excelente consejo – dijo sonriendo - Tu primera clase es un una hora

-Lo sé, pase por la oficina del profesorado primero

-Ese es mi muchacho – Cuando gire para mirar el alumnado la volví a ver. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, no lo podía creer, era ella. La mujer con la que soñaba y que hoy había visto, al parecer Eleazar se dio cuenta porque susurro – Ella es Isabella Swan, es hija del empresario y dueño de algunos bancos Chalie Swan, ella estudia becada aquí, es una de las mejores alumnas

-Por que estudia Becada? – Me extraño, si su padre era millonario…

-Larga Historia, de hecho su marido es igual de rico que su padre, pero ese es otra historia, su vida es muy triste, esta casada por contrato por ayudar a su padre, su madre la abandono de pequeña, es hija única

-Se caso por contrato? Que quieres decir?

-Te lo digo porque eres mi amigo, pero ella se caso con Jacob Black un gran bancario para ayudar a su padre a no caer en la quiebra, esa fue la condición de su "Marido" es bastante ruin, de hecho ella ni siquiera vive con él, me da un poco de pena ver su solitaria vida

Entonces la observe mejor. Estaba con unas chicas reía alegremente, pero en sus ojos había una tristeza

-Como sabes eso?

Todo el mundo lo sabe, cuando alguien sabe que es casada lo cuenta, además su marido ha venido aquí un par de veces a hacer alguna imprudencia, ella es una mujer fuerte

-Debe de serlo para estar casada sin amor

-Y como esta Tanya?

-Creo que bien, terminamos – eso rompió mi burbuja y mis pensamientos

Debería decir lo lamento pero no lo hago, creo que es lo más saludable para ambos – sonreí y él se acerco y susurro – eres mi amigo y mi colega. Yo junto con tu padre te hemos enseñado todo lo que sabes hoy, por eso te digo, Si te gusta Isabella Swan deberías disimularlo, ni si quieras mirabas a Tanya con esa intensidad – lo mire sorprendido, tanto se me notaba? – Además recuerdas que la relación Alumna profesor esta prohibidas

-Gracias – no sabia que decir

De nada – me palmeo el hombro y se retiro, al igual que el alumnado, tome una respiración profunda y camine hacia mi clase _"Con actitud, que no te afecte" _me repetía. Entre al aula de clases, deje mis cosas en el escritorio y mire a mis alumnos, no pude evitar buscarla con la mirada y la encontré me observaba sorprendida, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron se sonrojo y desvió la mirada

-Buenos Días a todos, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y seré su maestro de Fisiología, Atanomía y Farmacocitenica, por lo tanto, lo veré 4 días de la semanas, para aquellos que no les vaya muy bien en el ramo, asignaré un ayudante que me ayudaría el día libre a dictar clases extras para su compañeros.

Comencé con mi clase, al principio todos mis alumnos me miraban sorprendido por ser algo joven tal vez, pero inmediatamente parecían encantados con la clase que daba, me sentí satisfecho. El fin de la clase llego y yo me preparaba para comenzar la siguiente clase, Pensé que el salón estaba vació pero Isabella hablaba por su teléfono celular a susurros, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando tomo sus cosas y salio apresurada aun hablando por su teléfono se le cayeron sus cosas y ella se agacho a recogerlas, yo corrí a su lado a ayudarla

-Es suficiente – dijo con voz firme, pensé que me hablaba – Te lo he dicho muchas veces, déjame en paz!! – dijo todo en un susurro – Lo siento

-Esta bien – dije aun recibiendo sus cosas, parecía triste – Estas bien?

-Si – Era pésima mentirosa – Lamento que haya oído aquello no es propio

-No te preocupes, me asuste al principio, pensé que era yo – le sonreí torcidamente y ella pareció no respirar y palidecer – estas bien?

S-i, lo siento – desvió su mirada, luego me miro, sonrió y me tendió la mano – Isabella Swan

-Edward Cullen – tome su mano, cuando nuestra piel hizo contacto una corriente eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, estaba sorprendido, ella soltó rápidamente su manos, si, ella lo siento

-Fue una clase realmente interesante

-Me alegro que te haya gustado

-Muchas gracias Sr. Cullen, lo veré la próxima clase

-Nos vemos luego Isabella – le dije cuando estaba por salir, ella se detuvo de repente, giro y me sonrió

Dígame solo Bella – y con eso salio de mi aula y yo quede como idiota mirando la entrada donde ella se había marchado. Ella hablo conmigo muy cómodamente, pero había tanta tristeza en sus ojos que tenia muchas ganas de protegerla. No me di cuenta cuando comenzaron a llegar los alumnos, respire hondo y comencé con mi siguiente clase.

* * *

Hola Chicas! este es mi primer Finc! me dicen que tal me queda ;) se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, etc.

Espero que le haya gustado

XOXO


	2. Acercamiento

Capitulo II: Acercamiento

Había pasado un mes desde que la conocí y debo admitir que me gustaba más de lo que podría imaginar, sus notas eran todas sobresalientes, por lo tanto se convirtió en mi asistente, preparábamos la clase juntos para los reforzamientos, es una niña muy astuta. El tiempo que estábamos solos pude averiguar un par de cosas como: Le gustaba la Coca - cola, cocinar, la lectura, que no tenia coordinación (eso lo supe por mi mismo), le encantaba leer al igual que a mi, descubrimos el amor por la música clásica, como Debussy, además de ser sencilla, tenia solo unos pocos amigos, Angela y Rosalie Hale, no le gustaba llamar la atención, era perfecta. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando sin querer era adulador, nunca hablamos de su matrimonio, nunca se lo pregunte y ella nunca lo menciono.

Al parecer mi comportamiento también cambio, emmett se burlaba muchas veces de mi preguntándome quien era la afortunada chica, solo sonreía y luego le decía "que cerrará la maldita boca". En mis turnos en el hospital me topaba por lo general con Tanya pero jamás me volvió a dirigir la palabra. Mis padres vinieron un fin de semana con mi hermana Alice a visitarnos, según ellos me encontraba feliz. Mi hermana Alice le encanto la ciudad, así que piensa mudarse próximamente, pero eso creo que se debe a su nueva relación con mi amigo Jasper whitlock, gracias al cielo no se mudaría con nosotros.

Ese día estaba impaciente, quería ver a Bella. Cuando termino mi última clase me estaba preparando para impartir las clases de reforzamientos, pero ella no llegaba, me preocupe y cancele la clase, cuando estaba preparándome para salir a buscarla ella entra al aula, tenia los ojos algo rojos y con ojeras, parecía cansada, pero sobre todo triste, me acerque corriendo a ella

-Bella, estas bien? – Ella me miro y una lagrima se le escapo de sus ojos

-Si Sr. Cullen, lamento la tardanza

-No te preocupes, suspendí la clase, estaba demasiado preocupado por ti – ella se veía demasiado triste – Bella dime que te ha pasado? – la abrace instintivamente, no me di cuenta de mi acto, ella se congelo, parecía sorprendida, pero inmediatamente me devolvió el abrazo y comenzó a sollozar lentamente – Bella, por favor háblame!

-Mi vida es demasiado complicada, me siento atrapada – La lleve a mi escritorio y la senté allí, me dirigí a la puerta y la cerré para estar tranquilos – Lo siento, de verdad

-Puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes – Ella me miro y sonrio

-Lo sé, pero tengo miedo

-De que?

-De que me puedas juzgar, de que se aleje de mi – agacho su cabeza, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojada – eso me dolería más aún

Me sentí dichoso y feliz, yo le importaba, tal vez no de la misma manera pero yo le importaba, la volví a abrazar con todo lo que tenía demostrándole que ella significaba mucho para mi, deje descansar mi barbilla en su cabella, ella suspiro, me separe y le sonreí

-Cuéntamelo Bella, prometo que jamás me alejaré de ti

-Esta bien – tomo una respiración profunda – Yo toda mi vida he vivido con mi padre, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña, papá es dueño de unos de los bancos más importantes del país al igual que un par de empresas. Un socio le hizo una mala jugada hace casi 5 años atrás, dejándolo prácticamente en la quiebra, un amigo de la familia Jacob Black prometió ayudarnos a sacar la empresa adelante prestándole el dinero siempre y cuando yo me casará con él, yo me negué rotundamente, incluso escape de casa, pero papá dijo que si no lo ayudaba el moriría en la calle y yo no quería…. Así que no me quedo más remedio que casarme con él, pero antes hice que firmará un contrato prenupcial, que muestro matrimonio era solo por negocio, que no me prestaría para un matrimonio normal, lo nuestro era solo pantalla. Jacob me dijo que no le importaba, que con el tiempo me enamoraría de él y ha n pasado 5 años y no hago más que odiarlo – comenzaron a caer lagrimas, pero note que esta vez era por rabia – llevo 5 años aguatando que se me acerque, que trate de besarme, que trate de … – de repente callo y cerro fuertemente sus ojos – Mi padre sabe que ya no aguanto más, pero aun así me pide que aguante un poco más y yo creo que ya no puedo – me miro con miedo – Ves la persona horrible que soy.

-No lo eres – limpie sus lagrimas con las yemas de mis dedos, ella cerro sus ojos – eres la persona más noble que conozco Bella, ojala todo el mundo tuviera algo de tu nobleza – ella abrió sus ojos y me miro, me perdí en esas posas achocolatadas, perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos, había alivio en ella – y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti – Ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, de pronto recordé su atraso – es por eso que has llegado tarde hoy?

-Algo así, en verdad quiero el divorcio y desde que Jaco se entero no hace más que amenazarme y mi padre no hace más que rogarme, cuando venia hacia aquí el trato de besarme a la fuerza reclamando sus "Derechos de marido" yo le recordé de nuestro anuncio prenupcial, que nuestro matrimonio era solo por 5 años y ese plazo se esta venciendo que nuestro matrimonio se acabo…

-Espera un momento – la interrumpí – según contrato su matrimonio durará 5 años? – Ella asintió – Entonces porque amenaza con quitarle el dinero a tu padre? Si ustedes ya cumplieron su parte del contrato

-No lo sé

-Mi hermano Emmett es abogado si quieres podríamos hablar con él

-No quiero que salga dañado Sr. Cullen, Jacob puede hacerte algo y no podría soportarlo – Ella se preocupaba por mi? Me sentí feliz

-Dime Edward – Ella sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa – esto lo hago porque yo quiero Bella, déjame ayudarte – me acerque a ella, ella cerro sus ojos – Déjame ser tu amigo, no solo tu profesor

-Edward por favor – mi nombre sonó como melodía, mi corazón se hincho de alegría – Me dolería perderte a ti

-No me perderás, lo prometo – Ella abrió sus ojos – Ahora salgamos de aquí, es viernes! – le dije fingiendo entusiasmo, ella se rió.

Salimos del salón le dije que la llevaría a dar una vuelta para que conversáramos un tiempo más, ella acepto, pero recordé que se me quedaban unas cosas, le dije que me esperará en el estacionamiento, ella acepto, fui a buscar mis documentos, los guarde en mi maletín, fui hasta el estacionamiento, mi corazón casi sale del pecho cuando escucho la voz de Bella discutiendo con alguien

-Dije que me dejes en paz, es que no lo entiendes? Entre más te acercas más te odio Jacob

Así que ese era su "marido", era un hombro musculoso, como si usara esteroides, su piel era cobriza, de ojos negro, estaba frente a Bella

-Perfecto Isabella, si quieres el divorcio no tendrás nada de mi, ni tu carro y ya veremos como pagas ese departamento – Bella le lanzo las llaves

-Quédate con tu asqueroso carro, recuerdas que yo no lo quería, me obligaste a tenerlo, no quiero nada de tu dinero, no quiero nada que provenga de ti, no te necesito, nunca lo he hecho…

-Pero tu padre si – la interrumpió – vamos a ver si me dices lo mismo cuando tu padre muera en la calle

Mi rabia fue en aumento, este tipo la estaba chantajeando!. Me acerque a ellos

-Isabella, esta todo bien? – ambos me miraron, Bella con miedo y él con odio

-Esto no te incumbe, esto es entre mi esposa y yo – me dijo el tipo algo enojado y marcando la palabra "esposa"

-Lo siento Sr. Pero esta es propiedad de la universidad y no se permiten escándalos, si usted no baja su voz y deja de gritar a una de nuestras alumnas temo que tendré que llamar al director para que él se encargue de esto

-Usted acaso no sabe quien soy? – me pregunto acercándose, tratando de intimidarme, yo imite su acto

-No me interesa quien sea, puede ser hasta el mismo Barak Obama, pero las reglas de esta universidad se respetan y si usted no es capaz, le informo que para la policía todos lo ciudadanos somos iguales – tenia pensado llamar a Jasper, el pertenece al FBI. Jacob me miro con odio y tomo a Bella del brazo

-Vamos – le ordeno

-Déjame Jacob, no quiero ir contigo

-Déjala – Bella se sonto y corrió a mi – esa no es una forma de tratar a una mujer

-Ya nos veremos Bella – con eso él se monto en su carro y salio a una velocidad muy poco prudente de allí.

-Gracias – me dijo Bella

B-ella no es seguro que estés sola, tienes con quien quedarte?

-Vivo con mi amiga Rosalie, pero ella trabaja esta noche, no te preocupes estaré bien

-No Bella, no lo estarás, vamos a hablar con mi hermano y con mi amigo Jasper, el es del FBI y nos puede ayudar, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa – vi miedos en sus ojos – en casa de mi hermana, pero Bella no estaría tranquilo si no estas en un lugar seguro – Parecía meditarlo, me miro a los ojos y ocupe todo el poder de mis ojos verdes para que accediera

-Esta bien, pero solo si me dejas hacer la cena – sonreí ante eso

-Esta bien

Nos fuimos en mi volvo, ya que Emmett había recuperado su extravagante Jeep. Mande un mensaje de Texto a Emmett

"_Donde estas te necesito urgente"_

a los pocos segundo me responde

"_Estoy en casa con mi hijo, que sucede?"_

"_Necesito tu ayuda, voy a casa en compañía, espérame!"_

-Vaya al parecer eres requerido - me reí

-Es mi hermano mayor Emmett

Cuantos hermanos tienes?

-Somos 3 hermanos, Emmett es el mayor tiene 28, después vengo yo de 26 y mi hermana Alice que tiene tu edad. 22

-Debe ser agradable tener hermanos – miro por la ventanilla

-A veces lo es, hasta cuando fastidian – ella sonrió

-Tus padres siguen juntos?

-Si, de hecho ellos viven en Forks, mi padre también es Doctor

-En serio – pareció interesada

-Si, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, junto con Eleazar

-Sabia que eras cercano al Sr. Potter

-Así es, fue mi profesor en la universidad

Llegamos al departamento, que quedaba en un lugar residencial, aparque, me baje y fui a ayudar a Bella pareció sorprendida, murmuro un leve gracias. Subimos al departamento y allí estaba Emmett, le presente a Bella y le explicamos la situación, Emmett la escuchaba atentamente y algunas veces negaba con la cabeza

-Este es un caso simple, tienes toda las de ganas, aun conservas el contrato prenupcial?

-Si – dijo Bella firme – de hecho lo tengo aquí conmigo, esta mañana lo quería llevar donde algún abogado

-Que te parece si lo reviso después de cenar, pronto vendrá mi hermana Alice y su novio Jasper y este tema tenemos que discutirlo con calma

-Esta bien emmett, además Bella se quedará a dormir esta noche – Emmett me levanto una ceja – por seguridad

-Además – me interrumpió Bella – le prometí a Edward que cocinaría algo para ustedes por su ayuda

-Eso suena bien para mi – dijo Emmett – cual es el menú

-Que le parece Lasagna?

-Suena bien para mi – respondí

-Para mi también – dijo Emmett

Le mostré la cocina a Bella y los ingredientes de todo lo que necesitaba, mientras ayudaba a Nicholas a hacer su tarea, admito que lo ayude poco, Emmett lo ayudo más yo estaba absorto con Bella, podría verla como se desenvolvía en la cocina, era sorprendente. El timbre sonó algo desesperado y me saco de mi ensoñación, fui a abrir la puerta, aunque ya sabía quien era

-Por Dios Edward por que tardas tanto! – dijo Alice a penas abrí la puerta

-Alice no demoré nada, el timbre solo sonó 2 veces – Jasper reia despacio – como la soportas? – le pregunte

-Te oí edward – Emmett y Jasper rieron más fuertes, Alice fue a abrazar a nuestro sobrino. Ví a Bella parada en la puerta de la cocina, un poco nervioso, me dirigí hacia ella y le sonreí, la rodee con un brazo por su cintura

-Alice, Jasper, le presento a mi Amiga Bella, Bella, ella es mi hermana Alice y el es su novio Jasper

-Es un placer – dijo algo tímida Bella. Alice fue y la abrazo

-Oh! Bella, te aseguro que seremos grandes amigas – Bella se sonrojo

-Un placer – le dijo Jasper con la mano extendida, Bella lo tomo con una sonrisa

-Bueno la cena esta lista – dijo Bella

-Esta bien, pondré la mesa – dije

-Yo te ayudo a servir Bella – le dijo Alice

Mientras poníamos la mesa los chicos y yo le contamos a Jasper lo de Bella, dijo que después de cenar era mejor que habláramos

-Bueno Edward, cuando nos ibas a decir de tu novia – me dice Jasper

-No es mi novia es mi amiga nada más, además es mi alumna

-Pero es inevitable que te guste, se te nota Edward, además he visto como la miras, no me lo puedes negar – me dijo Emmett

-No lo niego me gusta, me encanta, pero lo nuestro no puede ser - dije un poco triste

-Yo creo que el amor todo lo puede no puede – dijo Jasper

-No puedes dejar que se vaya el amor de tus dedos Edward, algún día te arrepentirás, cuando ella se enamore de otro

Me quede callado y pensando, Amaba a Bella? No aún, pero no faltaba mucho, la quería? Más que mi propia vida, Que pasaría si ella estuviera con otro no fuera yo? Lo mataría, le aplastaría el cráneo con mis propias manos. Las Chicas llegaron con la cena, Bella con un sonrojo demasiado notable, que le abra dicho Alice? Y Alice estaba demasiado sonriente? Tendría que hablar con mi hermana, ella y su desenfrenada lengua. Nos sentamos a comer Emmett en la cabeza de la mesa, al frente mió estaba Nicholas, a su lado estaba Alice y al lado de Alice Jasper, yo estaba sentado a frente de Ellos al lado de Bella. La comida estaba exquisita, todos felicitaron a Bella, incluso estaba más sonrojada que antes. Cuando terminamos de comer Alice fue a acostar a Nicholas, el se despido de Bella con un abrazo, se llevaban tan bien, Emmett y Jasper estaban revisando el contrato prenupcial de Bella, mientras Bella y yo Lavábamos los platos en un cómodo silencio, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices.

* * *

Hola Chicas! dejame que tal les parecio, el proximo cap se viene POV Bella pero no lo haré latero repitiendo cosas, espero que les guste

No pude actualizar por el terremoto en mi país, no habia internet ni nada, gracias al cielo mi familia y amigos estan bien, oren por los queno han tenido demaciada suerte

XOXO


	3. Sentimientos y Amenazas

Capitulo III: Sentimientos y Amenazas

Bella POV

Desde que conocí al Sr. Cullen he tenido mi cabeza hecha un revuelo. La primera vez que lo vi fue en el vagón del metro, no sabia que Jacob estaba allí, hasta cuando sentí que me abrazaba, Salí corriendo hasta que me alcanzo y le grite que lo odiaba y que me dejará en paz. Cuando estuve en calma y cerraba mis ojos, solo veía unos ojos esmeraldas que me miraban con intensidad, trate de apartármelo de mi mente así que me fui con mis amigas Leah, Emily y Kim, ellas me distarían inmediatamente, cuando nos dirigimos a clases y nos sentamos juntas, estaba distraída con mis libros cuando escucho una voz musical presentándose, al levantar la vista me encuentro con los mismo ojos verdes mirándome, me sonroje y baje la mirada. No me lo podía creer! Pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver, tenia una extraña sensación con él, como si lo conociera siempre.

Con el tiempo me volví su asistente en clases por mis calificaciones, cada vez aprendía más cosas de él, como su aflicción a la música clásica y de cómo le gusta ayudar a la gente. Un día me atrase, porque le había comunicado a Jacob que quería el divorcio, el contrato se había acabado y el no accedió, llegue atrasada y alterada, el Sr. Cullen se comporto de Maravilla a pesar de que pensé que me juzgaría por mi tipo de matrimonio, si él supiera que ni siquiera el matrimonio ha sido consumado; Me ofreció ayuda la cual rechace tenia miedo de que Jacob le podría hacer algo, pero sus ojos me convencieron. Cuando estuve fuera en el aparcamiento, Jacob apareció, me amenazaba con dejar a mi padre en la calle, mi salvador llego y me llevo a su departamento, conocí a su hermano Emmett y su sobrino Nicholas, es un niño agradable. También conocí a su hermana Alice, para ser tan pequeña tiene una energía impresionante, pedí que pusieran la mesa para la cena de agradecimiento que había preparado, cuando alistaba las cosas Alice me dijo:

-Le gustas a mi hermano, lo sabes? – Quede en shock

-Como sabes eso – no sabia que decir

-Por Dios Bella, lo conozco, se que le gustas mucho y sabes que? Eres ideal para el

-El es mi maestro – trate de dar una excusa

-Pero eso no prohíbe nada

Con eso se largo con los platos al comedor, yo la seguí en silencio, cuando llegue al comedor Edward me miro curioso y yo solo baje mi mirada. Comimos tranquilamente, Alice llevo a dormir a Nicholas, mientras Emmett y Edward me explicaban lo que haríamos, tengo que reconocer Emmett era bueno en su trabajo. Con Edward decidimos lavar los platos en un cómodo silencio, de vez en cuando lo miraba periféricamente y no podía verse más hermoso, era como un díos bajado del olimpo. Cuando terminamos de limpiar, me di cuenta que nadie estaba allí, que estábamos solos.

-Donde están Alice y Jasper? – pregunte al no verlos

-Deben de estar con Nico, pronto estarán aquí, después de cenar siempre miramos algunas películas

-Suena bien – sonreí

-Qué te parece si escoges la película?

-Creo que deberíamos escogerla en grupo Edward

-Creo que tienes razón – Sonrió y sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me fundí en aquellos ojos verdes, sentí mis rodillas débiles y mi corazón martillaba fuertemente en mi pecho

-Hey! Aquí traigo las palomitas de Maíz Chicos! – Dijo un Emmett muy animado, inmediatamente la magnífica conexión desapareció – Gracias al cielo Nico ya está dormido, creo que Alice podría venir más seguido

-Ni lo sueñes Emmett, solo no eres paciente – Dice Alice de tras de Emmett y con Jasper riéndose entre dientes – Eligieron Película ya?

-No aun no, los queríamos esperar – Dice Edward a Alice – Escojamos alguna comedia

-Romántica? – dice Alice levantando una ceja, al ver mi cara roja se retracta – Creo que una comedia estará bien.

Al final escogieron ver "Donde Están Las Rubias?", fue muy graciosa, hasta que el brazo de Edward rosaba el mío, las descargas eléctricas y el deseo de tocarlo era inmenso. Esto no puede ser! Me repetía constantemente, él es mi maestro, no puedo pensar en él de esa forma, nunca en mi vida había tenido el deseo de tocar a alguien tan desesperadamente, me cruce de brazos en mi pecho y presione mis manos en mis costillas para no cometer alguna imprudencia. Cuando la película por fin termino suspire aliviada y Edward me miro con curiosidad, Jasper y Alice se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Emmett hablo conmigo sobre la demanda que prometió que comenzaría todos los papeles al día siguiente, cuando se retiro quede algo preocupada, donde dormiría Edward?, él pareció notarlo ya que rápidamente dijo…

-Te mostrare mi habitación antes de ir a la de Nico

-Gracias – Fue todo lo que pude decir. Al llegar a su habitación me sorprendió su increíble repisa con libros, muchos de ellos clásicos – Wow! – fue todo lo que me salió de mis labios

-Veo que también amante de la lectura

-Mucho – dije sonriente

-Puedes escoger cualquiera por si quieres leer algo

-En serio puedo? – dije llena de emoción

-Claro que puedes, tengo libros de medicina también – me sonrió – Por allí está el baño, aquí está mi equipo de música – mi mandíbula casi cae al piso, era un increíble equipo de música y su colección de Cd era aun más impresionante – Puedes oír lo que quieras, te dejaré para que te vistas, mi hermana Alice dejo algo aquí para que te puedas cambiar

-Gracias, por todo, no sé como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, tú y tus hermanos

-No te preocupes Bella, te aprecio mucho – Me sentí triste al escuchar aquello – Solo quédate tranquila aquí estaré

-Por qué haces esto Edward?

-Porque eres mi amiga – Dijo desviando su mirada y mi corazón se hundió – Te dejaré para que descanses

-Cuando se retiro me sentí triste, pero, qué más podía pedir? El es guapo, inteligente y yo, una mujer casada, con problemas, pálida y sin gracia, era una suerte tener un amigo como él. Suspire y me dirigí a la bolsa de compras que Alice me había dejado y casi me grito. Alice me había dejado un pequeño Short azul oscuro con una top de tiras muy ajustado, no tenía más remedio, me dirigí al cuarto de baño, me puse aquel "Pijama" me lave el rostro, peine mi cabello en una coleta, suspire y Salí del cuarto de baño y me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward allí con un vaso de leche en la mano y un par de galletas, abrió sus ojos como platos al verme, me sonroje, prácticamente me comía con la mirada, me sentí cohibida

-Lo siento, no quería molestar – dijo algo apenado

-Es tú casa Edward, no molestas, recuerdas

-Solo te traje esto a petición de Emmett, dice que no hay nada mejor que antes de dormir una leche tibia y un poco de galletas para dormir bien

-Oh! Gracias – Edward dejo la leche y la galleta en la mesita al lado de la cama y se retiraba cuando mi celular sonó, mire extrañada extrañada el teléfono al ver que no era un número registrado, Edward se detuvo a observarme mientras yo contestaba algo confundida

-Diga?

-Donde estas perra maldita? – era la voz enfurecida de Jacob

-Jacob, que diablo quieres? – pregunte algo molesta por su manera que se dirigió a mi

-Quiero saber donde esta mi esposa y que me dé una explicación de porque diablos ese tipo estaba contigo?

-No tengo que explicarte nada Jacob, el contrato venció, esto se acabo

-No lo creo perra maldita, veremos que harás cuando te quedes en la calle junto con tu padre

-Basta Jacob, contrataré un abogado

-Veremos quién linda, ya veremos – con eso me colgó, mi mano temblaba, Edward tomo el teléfono de mi mano y me abrazo fuertemente, me sentí en paz, en casa. El frotaba suavemente mis espalda calmándome – Le hará algo a Emmett, tengo miedo Edward

-Tranquila, no le hará nada a Emmett, lo prometo – Me dejo sollozar tranquila, se sentó conmigo en la cama abrazándome , donde caí en los brazos de Morfeo

Edward POV

Cuando Bella Salió del cuarto de baño no me podía creer lo que veía, en sus pequeños short y su top de tiras, demasiado sexy y deseable para su integridad física, no pude dejar de comerla con mis ojos, sus curvas eran delicadas, sus caderas, sus pechos…. Por Dios Edward Respira!

-Lo siento, no quería molestar – dije apenado

-Es tú casa Edward, no molestas, recuerdas

-Solo te traje esto a petición de Emmett, dice que no hay nada mejor que antes de dormir una leche tibia y un poco de galletas para dormir bien

-Oh! Gracias – deje la leche y la galleta en la mesita al lado de la cama y me dispuse a retirarme cuando sui celular sonó, miro extrañada el teléfono al, me detuve a observarla mientras ella contestaba algo confundida. Por la voz gritando por el auricular pude deducir que era su "Marido". Cuando colgó ella se notaba asustada, la tome en mis brazos y su cuerpo encajo perfectamente con el mío, frotaba su espalda para calmarla

– Le hará algo a Emmett, tengo miedo Edward

-Tranquila, no le hará nada a Emmett, lo prometo – La deje sollozar tranquila, la senté conmigo en la cama abrazándola , donde poco a poco cayó en la inconsencia. La deje un mi cama y la arrope con las fresadas, cuando terminaba de arroparla su teléfono sonó en alerta de mensaje lo tome y lo leí

"_Perra Maldita, te mataré si estas durmiendo con él, este contrato se termina cuando yo diga… comienza a prepararte"_

La furia se apodero de mi, fue hasta el cuarto de Emmett para saber que podíamos hacer

-Cálmate Edward, esta es prueba suficiente para poner una demanda más y una orden de restricción

-Ella está asustada por ti, él la amenazo con hacer algo contra ti

-No me hará nada Edward, sabes que Tío Aro me protege, sabe el tipo de trabajo que tengo y es genial tener un Tío en el FBI

-Gracias por todo Emmett, no sabes cuánto lo aprecio todo lo que haces por ella

-Te estás enamorando de ella, cierto? – No podía negarlo, llevaba días preguntándome lo mismo – No te preocupes hermano, yo no diré nada, estoy feliz por ti, ella es una chica maravillosa e inteligente

-Lo sé – sonreí – iré a ver como esta

-Buenas noches hermano, tranquilo, yo estaré aquí para ustedes

Después de abrazarlo y agradecerle por todo, fui al cuarto a ver a Bella, estaba destapada y temblaba de frio, la tape y ella abrió sus hermosos ojos

-Edward – dijo en un susurro

-Está Bien, te has quedado dormida – le dije sonriendo – Toma la leche y la galleta, te ayudara

-Está Bien – Tomo la leche y tomo un par de sorbos me levante para dejarla descansar – Edward… - Su voz dudativa me hizo detener

-Si Bella?

-Podrás quedarte conmigo, es que… me da miedo dormir sola cuando tengo miedo – dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, no podía decir no a aquello

-Está bien – Moví las fresadas y me acosté a su lado, tome su cabeza y la deje descansar en mi pecho, mientras ella suspiraba. En mi cabeza comenzó una idea sobre una canción de piano que comencé a tararear, Bella prontamente se volvió a dormir, se veía muy tranquila, sus labios, su rostro inocente y tranquilo, su cabello ondulado que caía como cascada, su pálida y suave piel, solo pude observarla dormir entonces me di cuenta de que me había enamorado de Isabella Swan

**Lips are turning blue  
a kiss that can't renew  
I only dream of you  
my beautiful**

**Tiptoe to your room**  
**a starlight in the gloom**  
**I only dream of you**  
**and you never knew**

**Sing for absolution**  
**I will be singing**  
**falling from your grace**

**There's nowhere left to hide**  
**in no one to confide**  
**the truth burns deep inside**  
**and will never die**

**Lips are turning blue**  
**a kiss that can't renew**  
**I only dream of you**  
**my beautiful**

**sing for absolution**  
**I will be singing**  
**falling from your grace**

**Sing for absolution**  
**I will be singing**  
**falling from your grace**

**Our wrongs remain unrectified**  
**And our souls won't be exhumed**

* * *

Hola!!! Lamento la tardanza pero mi Netbook tuvo pequeños problemas y se fue al doctor (Mi novio xD ) que tardo un poco por examenes en la universidad, además yo igual entre a clases en la universidad, lo lamento mucho, pero como recompenza actualizo el Domingo sin falta!

Gracias a los alertas y las personas que leen este humilde finc y a esta loca mujer que intenta ser escritora... :)

Se me había olvidado dejar en los cap anteriores las canciones que me inspiran pero se las dejo solo por si acaso

Cap. 1 = James Blunt - You are Beutifull

Cap. 2 = The Corrs - No More Cry

Cap. 3 = Muse - Sing For Absolution

Ahora si no es mucho pedir, denle clik al lindo y sexy botoncito verde ;)

XOXO


	4. Almas Unidas

Está de más decir que los personajes no son míos, pero la historia si =)

Capitulo 4: Almas unidas

Edward POV

Después de observar a Bella dormir con su rostro relajado, su cabello como cascada en mi cama y darme cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella fue la gloria para mí, me dormí observándola. Soñaba que Bella me acariciaba el cabello, en realidad no veía nada, solo sentía, poco a poco abrí mis ojos y note que Bella me acariciaba mi cabello observándome

-Lo siento – se sonrojó – no quise despertarte

-Está bien Bella, no te preocupes, además fue una linda manera de despertar

-Edward….

-Bella – Le puse un dedo en los labios, ella me miro – Quiero que sepas que no quiero que te preocupes por nada yo estaré aquí para ti

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por una amiga Edward

-Para mí eres más que una amiga Bella – Ella me miro con esos ojos expresivos y yo no aguante mi deseo más y la bese.

Sus labios eran exquisitos, se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, era como si estuviesen hechos para mí. Rocíe la punta de mi lengua en su labio inferior para profundizar el beso, ella accedió, fue un beso lento, profundo y expresando todo lo que me guarde desde el primer día que la vi en aquel vagón del tren, perfecto en todas sus facetas. Lentamente nos fuimos separando, si no fuera por aquella falta de O2 (oxigeno) la estaría besando todo el día, tarde y toda la noche. Ella me miro sonrojada, tratando de entender si era cierto todo aquel sentimiento.

-Bella, la primera vez que te vi fue en un vagón del metro, ese día había terminado una relación sentimental muy larga, pero vacía sin amor, todos me cuestionaban porque no conocía el amor, pero ese día, cuando tus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, supe que eras tú con la mujer que soñaba, la mujer de mis sueños, con la que soñé muchas veces, pero cuando supe que eras casada, decidí tratarte como una alumna más, pero fue imposible, cada cosa de ti me atraía aun más, cuando supe tu situación no pude dejar de perder las esperanzas – unas lagrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Bella, acune su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares limpie sus lagrimas – Por favor Bella, no te quiero presionar ni asustar, esperare el tiempo necesario si es posible

-No es eso – relajo su mejilla en mi palma – es solo que yo también te vi aquel día y sentí aquella conexión especial, odie estar casada más que nunca y ahora me dices todo lo que quise oír, pero creo que te mereces algo mejor que yo, yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero….

-No Bella, no eres menos por lo que te ha pasado, yo te quiero así tal como eres, tal como estas, es así como te quiero

-De verdad? – Pregunto con sus ojos llorosos, en respuesta la volví a besar más suavemente y con todo mi sentimiento. Lo admito tengo miedo, nunca me he abierto de esta forma, pero así es el amor, cuando me separe de ella, la abrace fuertemente

-De verdad – le dije – y estaré contigo solo si tú me dejas

-Tengo miedo

-Yo también, pero contigo es como si nada existiera

-Sé a lo que te refieres – Me miro sonriendo – Si, Edward si quiero continuar esto – Nos abrazamos y nos quedamos así, en un lapso grande de tiempo – Que haremos en clases? Sabes las reglas

-Cierto, pero tengo pensado dejarlas y concentrarme solo en el hospital, no quiero que salgas perjudicada y no quiero ocultar lo nuestro

-Por Dios! Jacob puede hacerte daño si sé entera – dijo alarmada

-No lo hará Bella, pronto sabrás el poder del apellido Cullen – Ella me miro con una ceja alzada – algún día lo veras por ti misma

Decidimos que era hora de levantarse y desayunar, saque un poco de ropa y deje a Bella para que tomara una ducha y se pudiese vestir adecuadamente, me fui al cuarto de Emmett a ocupar su baño, al entrar a su habitación note que no estaba, a él no le molestaba, así que entre me duche y me vestí como correspondía, mientras me vestía sentí un exquisito olor a comida, era como canela, café y fruta fresca. Me dirigí a la cocina completamente vestido y vi a Bella con su cabello húmedo por el largo de su espalda, con sus hermosos jeans ajustado color azul oscuro, se amoldaban perfectamente a sus finas y delicadas caderas, una camiseta blanca sin mangas hacia remarcar aun más su hermoso cuerpo. Note que Bella estaba con Emmett y Nico, ella se voltio y me sonrió

-Tío Edward, Bella hizo un exquisito desayuno

-Eso veo – me acerco y rodeo la cintura de Bella con una mano – Buenos días – la salude con un beso en la mejilla

-Hey! No le diste su buenos días ya? – Bella se ruborizo

-Lo digo en general Emmett, porque siempre eres tan inoportuno?

-Lo siento – dijo algo avergonzado – Por qué no tomamos este rico desayuno que preparo esta hermosa dama?

Bella sonrío y nos sentamos, el desayuno estaba increíble, hace mucho tiempo no comía de esta forma, desde que vivía con mamá, el murmullo de "mmmmm" definitivamente era de aprobación

-Bella, Hoy mande la información del caso a nuestro tío Aro, el es del FBI, esta todo en orden, pronto comenzará los preparativos para el juicio, todo estará bien, tenemos influencias también

-Emmett, te agradezco todo lo que haces por mí, no sé cómo pagarte

-No te preocupes, por la novia de mi hermano haría cualquier cosa – Bella se sonrojo – Además con esta comida, quédate saldada

-Gracias Emmett, saldré un rato, tengo que dejar a Bella en su casa

-No Edward – dijo Emmett rápidamente – No es seguro para Bella que este sola, si ella quiere ir a casa será mejor que tú te quedes con ella, no es prudente

-Está bien Bella que me quede contigo?

-No, no tengo problema – me sonrió – está bien para mi

Después del desayuno Emmett comenzó a lavar los platos y Nico fue a limpiar su habitación, nosotros fuimos a recoger nuestras cosas para ir al departamento de Bella a pasar un fin de semana completo con ella, de solo pensarlo, dolía mi entrepierna.

**The sea's evaporated, though it comes as no surprise  
These clouds we're seeing, they're explosions in the sky  
It seems it's written, but we can't read between the line**

Hush, it's okay, dry your eye  
dry your eye  
Soulmate dry your eye  
dry your eye  
Soulmate dry your eye, 'cause soulmates never die

This one world vision turns us into compromise  
What good's religion when it's each other we despise?  
Damn the government  
Damn their killing, damn their lies  
hush, it's okay  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes  
Dry your eyes  
Soulmate dry your eyes, 'cause soulmates never die  
Soulmates never die(x4)  
never die  
Soulmates never die  
Soulmates never die

**

* * *

**

Hola Gente Linda! Otra vez lamento la tardanza pero no fue mi culpa, Fanfiction no me dejo actualizar en 3 días ¬¬

Se ensaño conmigo la página u.u

Este fin de semana actualizo, no ando con muchas cosas en la universidad, crucen los dedos para que se mantenga así, además estuve ayudando a mi pololo a estudiar, se ha estado esforzando mucho….

La canción de este cap. Es de Placebo – Soulmates Never Die

Ahora denle un click al sexy botoncito de abajo que dice Reviews si?

Cariños a todas!!!!

XOXO


	5. Enamorandosé

Los personajes Pertenecen a Stepheny Meyer, la historia es una loca idea que tengo en mi cabeza que trato de relatar =)

Capitulo V: Enamorándose

Bella POV.

Cuando me subí al carro de Edward no sé porque estaba nerviosa, el silencio ya llegaba a ser incomodo. En la mañana me había confesado su amor por mí, que había soñado conmigo antes de conocerme, tal vez resulte extraño y no lo haya confesado, pero el día en que mis ojos cruzaron con sus verdes Esmeraldas tuve que sostenerme… Era la misma persona con la que soñaba cada noche, si era una coincidencia, no lo sabía, solo supe en el momento que me besaba que él era mi destino y que tenía que estar con él. Edward tomo mi mano mientras conducía y me relaje inmediatamente, sonreí. Lo guie hasta mi departamento que estaba algo cerca de la universidad y cerca de el departamento que compartía con Emmett. Aparco afuera del edificio y vi mi auto allí

- Le pedí a Alice que lo trajinera a tú casa, espero que no te moleste – Edward se veía cauteloso

- Está bien, no me molesta – Le sonreí – Vamos?

- Claro!

Me siguió de cerca, en el elevador estuvimos en un silencio cómodo con miradas cómplices, llegamos al 5to piso, mi piso y lo guie hasta mi departamento. Estaba algo nerviosa por como él viera mi entorno, con un suspiro abrí la puerta

- Entra Edward

Edward entro cauteloso y caballerosamente recorrió con una rápida mirada por la estancia

- Es muy lindo – Me miro y sonrió - es acogedor, ordenado y es tan tú

Yo solo comencé a reír…

- Iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación – Entonces recordé un dilema – Cielos santo! Creo que tendremos un pequeño problema´

- Que sucede? – Pregunto algo preocupado

- Solo tengo una habitación equipada, las demás habitaciones están vacías

- Bueno, si quieres duermo en el sofá – dijo calmadamente

- No es justo, creo que yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en mi habitación, es lo más justo

- Creo que sería justo si tú durmieras en tú habitación

- No lo creo…

- Mejor durmamos ambos en tú habitación, tú a un lado de la cama y yo al otro extremo – me sonrojé al recordar que no era primera vez que dormía con Edward – Sólo si tú lo quieres

- Está bien, creo que es un buen trato – le tendí la mano cerrando el trato

- Es un trato

Lo llevé a mi habitación para que se acomodara mientras yo preparaba algo para almorzar, puse un poco de música mientras cocinaba, estaba tan concentrada preparando la comida que me sobresalto el timbre, fui a abrir y mi rostro se descompuso enseguida

- Que haces aquí Jacob?

- Supe que me has demandado – dijo mirando dentro del apartamento, luego a mi – Te arrepentirás, lo sabes, cierto?

- No te tengo miedo

- Deberías tenerlo Isabella, ahora dime, quien te esta ayudando, me imagino que tú amante

- No tengo amante, no tengo esposo, se te olvida que jamás fui tú esposa Jacob, que jamás lo seré? No exijas algo que no tienes

- Ante la ley lo eres – me agarro fuerte del brazo que dolía, hice una mueca de dolor, él lo noto y apretó más fuerte mi brazo – y así será hasta que yo quiera

- Suéltame, me lastimas – dije débilmente

- SUELTALA! – grito una furiosa voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, Jacob lo miro con desprecio

- Te conozco, eres el de la Universidad De Isabella

- Dije que la soltarás – Jacob soltó mi brazo e instantáneamente me lo acaricie, Edward me tomo de la cintura y me puso detrás de él

- Así que esté es tú amante maldita estúpida – Jacob gritaba enojado

- No le permito que le hables así, tú contrato venció, entiéndelo

- Como mi contrato venció, ahora tú eres su siguiente contratación? Cuanto le pagaste a esta puta – Edward estuvo a punto de lanzase a golpearlo pero le tome su brazo

- No Edward, por favor

- Pero Jacob no, se lanzo contra Edward que esquivo fácilmente. Jacob dio un puñetazo directo a la cara de Edward, este tomo su puño y lo corrió y con su otra mano lo golpeo en plena nariz, Jacob cayó al suelo y cuando miré a mi alrededor, todos mis vecinos estaban mirándonos. Sentí unas voces y unos pasos hasta que pude distinguir a la policía.

- Que sucede aquí?

- Este tipo a entrado a la casa a amenazarnos – dijo Edward

- Es mentirá, ella es mi esposa – dijo Jacob mirando con odio en sus ojos

- Es verdad eso señora – me pregunto el policía

- Nos estamos divorciado, tiene una demanda en su contra – dije mirando a Jacob, sin miedo

- Perfecto – el policía tomo a Jacob y lo comenzó a arrestar, este protestaba y gritaba cosas como "Te arrepentirás perra estúpida". Edward me abrazo protegiéndome, pero yo ya no tenía miedo – Creo que quedará detenido Sra. Por amenazas, necesito que firme estos documento para agregar otra causante a la denuncia ya interpuesta – tome los papeles y los firme, luego ellos se fueron con Jacob detenido. Entramos al departamento y me dirigí a la cocina a pagar la comida antes que se quemará

- Estas bien? – Edward me pregunto preocupado

- Lo estoy- lo miré sonriendo – Ya no tengo miedo

El acuno mi rostro y nos miramos a los ojos, pudo haber pasado horas y no lo hubiese notado, comenzamos a acercar nuestros labios hasta que rompí la distancia, fue un beso lento, tierno y lleno de amor, Edward roso mi labio inferior con su lengua y yo le di la entrada gustosa. Sabia a miel y a masculinidad, sentía mi cuerpo explotar de mariposas en ese instante me di cuenta que me había enamorado profunda e irrevocablemente de Edward Cullen.

Muy pronto nos separamos, su frente pegada a la mía y ambos sonriendo.

- Dejaré mi trabajo en la universidad, me quedaré sólo con el trabajo en el Hospital, quiero comenzar una buena relación contigo, comenzarla bien, el estar en la universidad se pondrán en duda tus notas y se pondrá en duda mi profesionalidad y eso no quiero que suceda

- Estoy de acuerdo, yo también quiero comenzar bien esto Edward

- Tengo que preguntar primero – se separo brevemente de mi, tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos – Isabella Swan, quieres ser mi novia?

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, nunc nadie me había pedido que fuera su novia, podría estar casada, pero jamás me pidieron matrimonio, me sentía afortunada. Feliz sonreí

- Si Edward, quiero ser tú novia

Nos volvimos a besar, con la misma lentitud y perfección, sus labios cabían perfectamente en los míos, era como estar en el cielo.

En los meses siguientes, Edward renuncio a su trabajo en la universidad, aun nadie sabía nuestra relación, solo el profesor Eleazar, el sabia la razón de la renuncia de Edward, pero Edward siguió haciendo clases hasta que le encontrarán un reemplazante. Jacob sigue detenido, se encontraron que varios documentos falsos y estafas que él hacía, también se descubrió que la fortuna de mi padre nunca la perdió, Jacob se la robo, gracias a l cielo mi padre lo pudo recuperar, también se descubrió que mi padre contrato un falso juez, por lo que yo nunca estuve casada y eso me dejo más que feliz.

Mi relación con Edward iba de maravilla llevábamos 6 meses saliendo y me propuso que viviéramos juntos, acepte feliz. Buscamos una cómoda casa cerca de la universidad y de su trabajo. El hermano de Edward Emmett conoció a mi mejor amiga Rosalie al parecer fue amor a primera vista, salen desde entonces.

Desperté con un dulce beso en mis labios A pesar de dormir juntos nunca había hecho el amor con Edward, solo juegos pero nada más, el no me presionaba, pero me sentía lista. Sonreí y lo abrace

- Buenos días amor

- Buenos días dormilona, es hora de desayuno – gruñí, Edward se rio – Vamos amor, hoy tienes clases con tú nuevo profesor, no quiero que llegues tarde

Me levante mientras Edward se dirigía a la cocina, me duche, me vestí con un jeans, una polerá de magas largas y hombros descubiertos y mis tenis. Cuando llegué a la cocina había hotcakes, fruta picada, zumo de naranja y café

- Edward…

- No digas nada y come, no pasará por un día en que sea yo quien preparé el desayuno

Sonreí. Desayunamos, mientras limpiaba la cocina Edward se terminaba de alistar para ir al Hospital. Me fue a dejar a la universidad y sabíamos que esto confirmaría nuestra relación, ya habían comenzado los rumores, me despedí con un beso y una sonrisa. Al bajarme del carro vi las miradas de todos en mi, Rosalie mi amiga me tomo del brazo y comenzó a charlar como si nada pasará. Entramos a clases y nos encontramos con una guapa mujer de cabello rubio rojizo, una hermosa figura y muy segura de si misma. Nos sentamos en el asiento se siempre

- Estoy paranoica o verdaderamente todo el mundo me está mirando?

- No lo estas, pero prefiero decirte que estas paranoica, relájate, no has matado a nadie, nunca estuviste casada, estas enamorada y qué? El que tenga algo que no oculte que lancé la primera piedra

Sonreí y le di un silencioso "Gracias" Rosalie era grandiosa. El Salón quedo en Silencio, la clase comenzaba.

- Muy buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Tanya Denalí y seré su nueva maestra en remplazo de su profesor el Sr. Cullen – sentí miles de miradas dirigidas a mí, pero las ignoré, Rosalie tenía razón, yo no había hecho nada malo – Dígame Sta…?

- Stanley – no había notado la mano alzada de Jessica – Es solo una pregunta personal – La Sta. Denalí sonrío para que prosiguiera – Es cierto que usted fue novia del profesor Cullen

- Así es. Fui novia de él cerca de 8 años, terminamos hace un poco más de 6 meses, pero creo que esto no va al caso. Tomen sus libros y ábranlos en la página 164

Sentía miles de miradas en mi, estaban sacando las mismas conclusiones que yo?, tal vez ahora pensarán que Edward termino con ella por mi y era peor, la ex novia de Edward ahora sería mi profesora y el día apenas comenzaba. Esto no sería bueno.

We've been apart a long time, it feels like years  
the memories bring tears  
good times, I think of all the good times  
to keep my sanity 'til I get home

I know it's not how we planned it,  
it's crazy world out there  
just hold on to the world we share

I'll only be lonely for you  
I'll only be lonely, for you...

Just remember as life goes by, what we have will never die  
I'll always be waiting there for you  
how long, it doesn't matter how long  
cause time can never take you from my soul

And I know it's not how we planned it,  
it's crazy world out there  
Just hold on to the world we share

I'll only be lonely for you  
only be lonely...

good friends are hard to find - believe me it's true  
But only be lonely for you  
Only for you...

I know it's not how we planned it,  
it's crazy world out there  
just hold on to the world we share

I'll only be lonely for you  
I'll only be lonely, for you...  
And only, and only, and only be lonely for you...

* * *

Hola a todos!!! Lamento la tardanza pero siempre digo que actualizaré un día y las cosas me salen mal u.u así que no prometeré nada, en un rato más subo otro cap. en recompenza por mi tardanza, lo lamento muchisimo!!!! La universidad honestamente me ha quitado mucho tiempo, además, YA SAQUE LICENCIA PARA CONDUCIR!!!!! =D

El Tema se llama only be lonely y la canta Annihilator, es muy hermosa, mi novio me la dedico.... 3

Agradesco a todos los Reviews y los Alertas y Favoritos....

XOXO

AVISO!!!! Si dan al botoncito de Revies puede aparecer un Edward desnudo en tu cama!!!!! así que animate y dejame uno, tus sueños se pueden hacer realidad xD


	6. Amor a Prueba

Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia =D

Capítulo VI: Amor a prueba

Estos 6 meses junto a Bella han sido maravillosos, ella lo era. Nos fuimos a vivir juntos y cada día estaba más enamorado de ella, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así. Mis padres sabían de ella, se morían por venir a conocerla, pero por tema de tiempo no han podido, ellos están felices, dicen que por fin después de tano tiempo, finalmente me había enamorado y era cierto, estaba profundamente enamorado. Renuncie a la universidad para estar libremente con ella, pero me pidieron que me quedará hasta que encontrará un reemplazo y así acepte. Decidimos con Bella dejar en secreto nuestra relación, pero los rumores no lo podíamos evitar, al parecer notaban nuestras miradas cómplices y nuestras sonrisas, pero preferimos ignorar aquellos rumores. En el Hospital fui ascendido a jefe de turno y Bella ayudaba a su padre en su oficina en los tiempos libres, Charlie me adora, tenía miedo de que no fuera de su agrado.

Quería darle algo especial aquella mañana, a pesar que dormimos juntos, nunca hemos hecho el amor, bueno lo admito, un poco de juego sí, pero quiero que ella esté lista, no la quiero presionar. Me levante sin emitir ningún sonido, la vi dormir plácidamente, tome un mechón de su cabello que estaba alrededor de su rostro, tomé aquel mechón y lo puse a un lado de su oreja y la observe, Que suerte tengo! Me dije a mi mismo, era demasiado hermosa, comprensiva, atenta, cariñosa, era todo lo que quería; con ese pensamiento me duche rápidamente preguntándome si no sería muy pronto para pedir que se casará conmigo… Tendría que hablarlo con Emmett o Papá. Salí de la ducha, me vestí y comprobé si aun dormía, sip! Aun dormía. Fui a la cocina y comencé a prepara el desayuno, ella siempre era la que cocinaba, lo admito, cocina como las diosas y esta vez quería que ella fuese sorprendida. Comencé con los Hotcakes, las frutas, el zumo y finalmente el café y las tostadas, una vez que tuve todo listo fui a despertarla. Me senté al lado de ella y le di un dulce beso en sus labios, ella sonrió y comenzó a abrir esos ojos achocolatados que tanto me encantaban, me abrazo

- Buenos días amor

- Buenos días dormilona, es hora de desayuno – Me reí cuando gruño – Vamos amor, hoy tienes clases con tú nuevo profesor, no quiero que llegues tarde

Se levanto y se dirigió a la ducha, mientras ella terminaba de arreglarse yo terminaba de poner la mesa y el jarabe para los Hotcakes. Cuando ella apareció estaba preciosa, siempre se vestía sencilla y eso la hacía verse más hermosa.

- Edward…

- No digas nada y come, no pasará por un día en que sea yo quien preparé el desayuno

Desayunamos. Mientras yo me arreglaba para ir al hospital ella limpiaba la cocina. Decidí ir a dejarla a la universidad, con esto confirmaríamos nuestra relación, la note nerviosa muchas veces, así que tome su mano y eso la relajo. Al llegar me despedí con un beso y la deje ir, Rosalie inmediatamente la tomo del brazo y comenzó a entablar conversación con ella, me di cuenta el porqué, para que ella se distrajera de las miradas que le dedicaban. Me fui rumbo al hospital donde comencé a atender pacientes, desde niños hasta anciano, estaba tan distraído que Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar me dijo que fuera algo para comer. Me dirigí a la cafetería donde comí una ensalada y algo de jugo. Mi celular sonó, era Emmett.

- Hola hermanito, que sucede

- Edward, creo que deberías llamar a Bella

- Le sucedió algo – mi corazón latía alocadamente

- Creo que ella te lo debe de contar, pero… Diablos! Te lo diré yo, Tanya es tú reemplazante y toda la universidad esta deduciendo que Bella le quito el novio a Tanya

- Pero así no sucedieron las cosas

- Lo sé hermano, créeme

- Gracias Emmett, sabes quiero hablar contigo más tarde sobre algo importante

- Como qué? Te casas o algo – me quede callado – Mierda Edward, te casas?

- No, es solo que se lo quiero proponer a Bella y no sé como

- Tranquilo hermanito, yo te ayudaré con eso

- Gracias – Colgué el teléfono y llame a Bella - Hola cariño, como va todo

- Bien – por su tono de voz supe que mentía, me quede callado – Esta bien, no muy bien

- Que sucede? – Trate que no supiera lo que ya sabía, no quería que mi hermano tuviera un castigo de parte de Rosalie

- Es solo que la profesora de Reemplazo no sabía quién era

- Y quien es? – Estuvo callado un minuto antes de responder

- Tanya Denalí

- Oh!, cariño ella es…

- Lo sé, eso no me preocupa, es algo incomodas las miradas y los murmullos, creo que ya debería estar acostumbrada

- No cariño, no pienses así, quédate tranquila que pasaré por ti y podríamos ir a comer a casa de Emmett, te parece?

- Y tú trabajo?

- Hoy salgo temprano – y no mentía

- Está bien

- Bella, quiero que estés tranquila, Te amo

- Yo igual Edward, no sabes cuanto

Después de colgar llame a Emmett para decir que cenaríamos en su casa, lo cual le pareció buena idea además invitaría a Rose, Alice y su flamante esposo Jasper (Eso nos sorprendió a todos). Termine mi turno sin problemas alguno, al salir me encontré con la persona que quería hablar

- Eleazar, puedo hablar contigo?

- Seguro Edward, que sucede?

- Por qué no me has dicho que Tanya era mi reemplazante? – soné molesto

- Mi querido Edward, eso no es asunto mío, la universidad me pregunto por ella y yo solo di las referencias profesionales, no mezcles lo profesional con lo sentimental

- No me refiero a eso, como amigo no costaba nada decirme sobre aquello

- Probablemente me equivoque Edward, pero este no es mi tema amigo mío

- Lo sé

Me fui de allí, tome mi auto y fui a la universidad. Llegué más temprano de lo que pensaba así que decidí esperarla. Mientras el tiempo pasaba y salían los demás alumnos notaban sus miradas en mí, cuando vi a Bella, note que agachaba la mirada y se mordía el labio, eso era señal que estaba nerviosa. Fui hasta ella y la abrace, sentí inmediatamente como ella se relajaba y también note las miradas y signos de exclamaciones

- Está bien cariño, todo pasará – Bese sus labios

- Lo sé, creo que es incomodidad

- Vamos a casa a arreglarnos para ir donde Emmett – Puse un brazo alrededor de su cintura para guiarla al carro

- Edward? Eres tú?

- Me giré para ver quién era, pero inmediatamente me arrepentí, era Tanya

- Hola Tanya, como estas?

- Muy bien – noto mi brazo alrededor de Bella – Veo tus razones de renuncia Edward

- Creo que sabes mal Tanya, renuncie porque me ascendieron en el hospital

- Oh! Lo siento no quería sacar falsas conclusiones – sonrió engreídamente – No sabía que Edward era tú novio Isabella – dijo su nombre como con desprecio, gruñí – Ahora entiendo las miradas – Me miro a mi – Por ella me dejaste Edward?

- Tanya no empieces, a Bella la conocí el día que te deje, déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto – note que Bella estaba tensa

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención incomodar, de verdad, es solo… - Respiro hondo – No pensé que te recuperarías tan rápido, nuestra relación duro 8 años

- Tanya por favor…

- Lo siento – se repuso – Gusto en verte Edward, te veo en clases Isabella

Cuando estuvimos a salvo en el carro le pregunte a Bella si estaba bien y ella dijo un débil "si" lo cual no me convenció, pero la dejaría, tal vez necesitaba tiempo. Llegamos a casa y Bella fue inmediatamente a arreglarse para la cena en la casa de Emmett, apenas me miro, la deje tranquila. Mientras me vestía y ella se maquillaba note tristeza en sus expresivos ojos

- Necesito que me lo digas Bella – Ella me miro a través del espejo

- No sabía que tú relación había sido tan larga – me acerque a ella y me arrodille frente a ella, de donde estaba sentada

- Bella, yo termine esa relación porque nunca me enamoré, hasta que te conocí a ti, trate 8 años pero no pude, siempre mis amigos, mis hermanos y mis padres que me alejará de ella, eso solo causaría daño, me demoré lo sé, pero lo hice a tiempo, justo para conocer el amor de mi vida – Bella me sonrió más tranquila – Ahora, quiero que estés tranquila y si es necesario cambiamos de universidad..

- No amor, no, si las cosas se ponen difíciles, lo haré, ok?

- Está bien – Ella me beso suavemente, luego terminamos de arreglarnos para dirigirnos a la casa de Emmett.

Cuando llegamos a la Casa de Emmett (Su nueva casa, ya que se hizo socio de la firma de abogados y considero que el departamento era muy pequeño) nos recibió un animado Nicholas que no paraba de decir de el nuevo juego de lucha que le trajo Rosalie, ambos se llevaban de maravilla. También estaba Alice y Jasper, Bella, Alice y Rosalie fueron a la cocina, mientras yo me quedaba a sola con Emmett, tenía que hablar esto con él

- De verdad piensas proponérselo?

- Es la mujer de mi vida Emmett, no puedo vivir sin ella

- Te entiendo – Quedo pensativo – Deberíamos empezar con encontrar el anillo adecuado Edward

- Quiero pedírselo después de presentárselo a Carlisle y Esme

- Está bien, te ayudaré con todo

Two hearts that shouldnt

Talk to each other become close

In a town much like a prison cell

People speak our names

On the street in hushed tones

Oh the stories theyd tell

If anyone would listen

You come from a town where

People dont bother saying hello

Unless somebodys born or dies

And I come from a place where they

Drag your hopes through the mud

Because their own dreams are all dying

And when we walk down the street

The wind sings our name in rebel songs

The sounds of the night should make us anxious

But its much to late when the fear is gone

I will meet you in the next life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise

Theres so many fighting

To get past the pearly gates

But nobody ever wants to die or get saved

Their intentions arent that good

And I can smell the asphalt

Thats their personal road to hell being paved

And when we walk down the street

The wind sings our name in rebel songs

But its much to late when the fear is gone

I will meet you in the next life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise

Solo – Guitar

I will meet you in the next life, I promise you

Where we can be together, I promise you

I will wait till then in heaven, I promise you

I promise, I promise.

* * *

Hola a todos, Fanfiction no me dejo subir!!!!!

La canción es Promises y es Megadeth... Tambien me la dedico mi novio, que ahora esta al lado mio enfermito =(

Regalenme Reviews please!!!

XOXO


End file.
